Death Eaters all over again
by VeelaHeart1996
Summary: 'Absolutely not! Hermione you are pregnant! You can't just start to fight.' Severus said frustrated that his wife had agreed to fight against death eaters. The danger lurks even when you think that everything is fine!
1. Chapter 1:The Situation

*****Welcome, welcome to my new story ''Death Eaters all over again'' the story I had promised I was going to post! Basically this is one of my favorites because it's about Hermione and Severus so yeah! I will not say anything else! I will just leave you to the story! I hope you enjoy! And as always I am here for any informations you may want!**

* * *

Sitting at the desk of his personal study at his home Severus Snape was thinking about the news he had learned from Lucius Malfoy earlier the day. His son Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass were waiting their second child. And from all this happiness from Lucius it seemed that the Malfoy line would have a girl after a long time. He remembered when Lucius was telling him all about his family rules and how every first birth was boy. Lucius always wanted to have a daughter because he didn't have a sister. That's what he always said when the two of them were still at Hogwarts as students. Severus rolled his eyes at the memory and smiled to himself. He looked the clock at the wall and saw that it was time for his wife and his children to return to the house. He closed the notebook in front of him, stood up and left the study. He walked towards the living room and that moment an elf popped in front of him ''Master Snape, Mrs. Snape, young Mr. Daniel and young Miss Eileen have arrived safely at the house.'' He said and bowed

''Thank you Ditzy, you may return to your duties'' Severus said and the elf bowed and with a 'pop' it was gone. Severus went to the front door where he knew his family was. ''Welcome back'' he said and the three turned around and saw him standing few feet away from them.

''Daddy'' Eileen yelled and run to Severus. He scooped her up to his arms and kissed her head ''How are you my little princess?'' he asked her

''I am fine daddy!'' she said and she kissed her father's cheek. Severus smiled at his young and beautiful daughter. He looked at his wife and saw her looking at him and smiling. She was so beautiful and their daughter had taken everything from her. Those soft and gentle brown eyes, that warm and beautiful smile and those kissable lips. He was starring at her and he shook his head to return back to reality. He looked at his son and smiled. ''And how about you big boy?''

Daniel smiled proudly and said ''I am fine as well dad! The school today was amazing! We learned a lot of new things!''

''I am very glad Dan!'' Severus said and put his daughter down. He walked to his wife and wrapped an arm around her waist.

Hermione smiled at him and turned to her children ''Go wash your hands and come to the kitchen and we can eat!'' She said and soon the two children were running around the hall to go to the bathroom. Severus took his wife chin and kissed her lips. ''Welcome home'' He said to her and kissed her again

She looked at him with love in her eyes. ''Thank you'' she said and the two walked to the kitchen. When they sat down they heard laughing and that moment their two children walked inside and sat at their chairs. The meal was soon served and the chatting around the table started very quickly.

''Why don't you tell me what you learned today Dan'' Severus said and his son's eyes immediately shined. ''Today we learned the basic charms! It was amazing! I was the first one to pronounce the charms at their right accent! Miss Williams said that I will be a great wizard one day!'' Dan said and smiled

''I am sure you will!'' Hermione said and Dan smiled and took a bite from his food

''I am very proud of you son'' Severus said and patted his son back. ''And what about you, young lady? What did you do at school today?'' Severus asked his daughter

''We painted some pictures and I made one of them accidentally to move. It was amazing! Mum said that the picture was like those at Hogwarts. She even said that it is very rare for witches and wizards to have such talents!'' Eileen said and smiled at both of her parents.

Severus looked at his wife and then at his daughter and said ''It is indeed rare! I am very proud of you!''

When they finished their meal the children left to go and start their studies. Severus wrapped an arm around his wife waist and the two walked together at their common study. When they walked inside Severus sat at his chair while his wife was searching the bookshelves for a book. ''We do have some amazing children my love'' he said suddenly and she turned around and smiled at him.

''With a father like you what did you think? I however thought that someone would share your love for potions but it seems one of them share my love for charms while the other has her own love with an amazing talent!'' she said and he nodded

''We can never know my love. Maybe the other one who is still inside your beautiful womb will want to share my love.'' He said and she laughed

''I hope so my dear!'' She said and finally found the book she wanted. She went and sat down at the armchair in front of the fire and opened the book and started to read. Suddenly Severus stood up from his chair and kneeled in front of her. He closed the book she was reading and took her hands in his. He looked inside her eyes and said ''Thank you for making me the happiest man in this world my beauty! I love you Hermione Jean Snape-Granger!'' He leaned down and kissed the back of her hands.

''Thank you for giving me this change all those years ago my love! I love you too Severus Tobias Snape'' Hermione said and smiled at him.

Suddenly an elf popped inside the room and bowed. ''I am sorry to interrupt you but Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Malfoy has come to visit you.'' The elf said

Hermione looked at Severus and then turned her attention at the elf ''Snitch please accompany them here.'' Hermione said and Severus smiled at the name. He remembered the day this young elf had arrived at their house without a name. He was a slave for years and his masters never gave him a name. While everyone was searching for a name to give to the new elf, Dan had jumped down and had called the elf snitch and from then that was its name.

Few minutes later the elf returned followed by Lucius and Narcissa ''Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy, Master and Mrs. Snape are waiting for you.'' The elf said and opened the door more for the two to enter. When they walked inside the elf bowed and disappeared.

''Lucius, Narcissa, we weren't waiting you!'' Severus said and kissed Narcissa hand and shook hands with Lucius.

''We haven't seen you in a while! How have you been'' Hermione said and hugged Narcissa and Lucius kissed her hand.

''We were okay until recently my dear'' Narcissa said and sat at the other armchair.

''What do you mean? What happened?'' Hermione asked and looked between Lucius and Narcissa

''We were just thrown out of our house'' Lucius stated and Hermione gasped

''What do you mean? How can you be possible thrown out of your house?'' Severus asked in wonder.

''Do you remember about the attacks we told you about few weeks ago?'' Narcissa asked and with a nod from Hermione she continued ''It seems that those people who are behind the attacks are death eaters. The aurors think that our house will be the first place where the death eaters would search for dark magic. They didn't believed us when we said that we had set every dark book in fire and they said that we had to leave for awhile until they contacted us to tell us that we can go back to our house.'' Narcissa finished and Hermione saw the state the woman was in and called Snitch.

When Snitch appeared, he bowed and said ''What can Snitch do for you?''

''Snitch please bring us a tray with tea and something to eat.'' Hermione said and the elf bowed and left. Few seconds later he came back with what was asked. ''Thank you! You may go!'' Hermione said and with a final bow the elf was gone. Hermione gave Narcissa first a cup of tea and then to Lucius. She then made a cup for Severus and one for herself.

''At least Draco, Astoria and Scorpius are still in America. They won't be back for at least three more weeks. We hope that until then we will have moved back in the Manor.'' Lucius said and took a sip from his tea

''Until then I suggest to stay here. The death eaters will search for you Lucius and they will do the same with me. But it is safer to stay here than anywhere else.'' Severus said and smiled at his long friend.

''I think that we will do that.'' Lucius said and Narcissa smiled

''Excellent! Dan and Eileen will be very happy to have you here.'' Hermione said and clapped her hands.

When the night fell and everyone inside the Snape Manor went to sleep Hermione sat at her desk inside her room and wrote a letter. When she finished it she send it with her owl. After that she went and laid down beside her husband. She put her head at his chest and Severus wrapped an arm around her protectively.

''Where did you send the letter love?'' Severus asked her and kissed her head

''Kingsley! I told him that tomorrow I will be going to the Ministry to learn more about the situation and why did he gave his signal to a parchment like this. No one has the right to throw people away from their houses.'' Hermione said and closed her eyes

''I agree with you love. Do you want me to go with you tomorrow?'' He asked his wife and stroked her hair.

''There is no need. However, if you want to come with me then come. I don't have a problem!'' Hermione said and Severus smiled at her

''I will think about it. Let's sleep for now!'' He said and with a wave of his hand the light inside the room sat down and the couple fell asleep.

* * *

**Firts of all I want to sya that the children are 6 and 7. Eileen is 6 and Daniel is 7. The family lives in Italy and there after the final battle , a school was built for young magical children to go and learn the basic spells. However that school was only in Italy. Nowhere else.**

**Second, what do you think? Please leave reviews! I need at least 5 reviews to continue this story! **

**Until the next time~~~**


	2. Chapter 2:The Past and Future

*****I was going to update yesterday but I am sick and yesterday I couldn't even move my head from the headache so I am sorry. Let's go to the sotry now!**

* * *

The next morning after Hermione received an answer from Kingsley which said that he would be waiting for her, Hermione dressed and left for the English Ministry of Magic. When she arrived there she looked around her. She couldn't stop herself from thinking the last time she was there.

She had visited Ron and Harry at the Ministry. She was still at school due to her want to finish her education while the two boys were working at the Ministry as aurors. She wanted to surprise them because they hadn't seen each other in weeks and she had missed them terribly. She was ready to knock the door to the office when she heard her name from inside the room. She frowned and even if it was against her will she stayed there to hear what was said ''What do you think we should do with Hermione?'' Harry had asked then ''Well I say that it is time for her to learn the truth. We just can't continue having her running around with us. She is just a bookworm'' Ron had said and his words had stabbed her like knives. She had taken a deep breath and she had felt the tears built in her eyes.

''Ginny agrees as well. She is just so deep in her studies and the research she is doing that she isn't even willing to come to these parties the Ministry is making for you Harry. And I always have to answer some questions about her. It's tiring.'' Ron had continued and Hermione had gasped and had tried very hard to breath properly. She hadn't realized that a man was standing beside her. She was only listening to what those two so called her friends were telling about her.

''It's settled then! We will send her a letter saying that we want to meet her at the three broomsticks and we will tell her there.'' Ron had again said and Hermione had felt herself being dragged away. She didn't hear if Harry had answered but she really hadn't care. She had looked up to the face and had saw Lucius Malfoy trying to not be seen by anyone taking her away from her two ex friends. She had tried to stand up and the two had walked towards a fireplace and Lucius had flooded them at his house. There he had given her a potion to calm down and then he had explained how he was there and that he had heard most part of the conversation. From that day Hermione was grateful to Lucius for taking her away from there even if they never were on good marks in the past.

Hermione shook her head and smiled. She didn't need them. She had a lot of friends now in Italy and few others from her past as well. She continued her way towards Kingsley's Office. Outside from the office she saw a young woman with brown hair checking some parchments probably for Kingsley. Hermione stood in front of the woman and cleared her throat. When the woman looked up from her parchments she widened her eyes and immediately stood up. ''Miss Gr-''

Hermione put a hand to stop her from saying her name out loud. ''I am here to see the Minister and I don't want people running around because I am here. Continue your work and I will go inside. I know the way'' Hermione said and smiled

''Of course. I am sorry!'' the secretary said and Hermione nodded and walked towards the Minister's office. She knocked at the door and when Kingsley called 'enter' Hermione opened the door and walked inside. Kingsley look up from his work and saw her walking inside ''Hermione'' he said and stood up and in a few steps he had taken her in his arms and had hugged her tight ''How have you been?'' he asked her when Hermione sat down

''I am okay Kingsley! How about you?'' Hermione said and smiled at her old friend.

''I okay! Tired most of the time but okay!'' He answered her ''How is my godson?'' Kingsley asked and purred Hermione some tea.

''He is absolutely fine! He love his school and he is ecstatic with the idea of having a little one to play.'' Hermione said and Kingsley chuckled. ''However he missed his godfather very much'' she continued

Kingsley nodded ''I miss him terribly as well. With all those attacks I just can't find enough time anymore. I wish you could come back and stay here in London so I could see him and little Eileen more. I miss her too you know.'' Kingsley said

Hermione shook her head ''You are just like Lucius sometimes. He is asking the same from Severus and I. He wants to have Eileen as near as possible. I really can't understand you. It's not like we are using airplanes. I know that still you need some hours to go from one country to the other but it's not that much. And you know very well that both Severus and I have the centre of our communities on Italy. We can't just leave from there.'' Hermione said and Kingsley nodded.

''Yes I know! However this is a conversation for some other time. I think that we have other matters to discuss now'' He said and Hermione nodded

''Yesterday it came to my hands a parchment with your signal and the signal of the head of the aurors department ordering Lucius and Narcissa to leave from their house because it was under search for things and books of Dark Magic.'' Hermione said and handed him the parchment. ''Lucius and Narcissa informed the aurors that every book and every item with Dark Magic was burned with the original Malfoy Manor few years ago but the aurors didn't seem to care.'' She continued

''Wait a minute. I never sign this parchment Hermione. I trust both Lucius and Narcissa. I was there the day they burned the Manor. I didn't sign this.'' Kingsley said.

''Who is the head of the aurors department?'' Hermione asked now very confused.

''Harry'' Kingsley said and Hermione looked at him with eyes wide open.

''This is not Harry's signal. I remember it very well. Something has happened here Kings. I think that someone is trying to confuse us.'' Hermione said and looked at her old friend

''Do you think that it might be possible that those 'aurors' that were there yesterday were in reality death eaters? They might want to find a base and the Malfoy Manor is a very good one.'' Kingsley said and Hermione nodded

''It's possible. I don't really now to say the truth but it is indeed possible. But why would they want to stay at the Manor? What could possible make them want to have the Manor as a base?'' Hermione asked and looked at Kingsley

''I don't know. Maybe they want to blackmail with some way Lucius and Draco and it's possible that they want to drug Severus in the game as well. But the question is what the three of them have in common which the death eaters can use against them'' Kingsley said and looked at Hermione with question in his eyes.

Hermione thought about the possibilities. What could those three have in common and very dear in their hearts? Then it clicked inside her head ''Scorpius'' Hermione exclaimed in horror.

Kingsley looked at her with the same question and said ''Scorpius?''

''Come on Kings, think! Scorpius father is Draco. Lucius is his grandfather while Severus is his godfather.'' Hermione said and Kingsley nodded in realization.

'' But how could they possible take Scorpius away from them?'' Kingsley asked

'' Draco, Astoria and Scorpius are still in America. Narcissa said that it would be best if no one said anything to them about the aurors throwing them out of the house. That means that if Draco and his family returned they would go at the Manor immediately. Then the death eaters could easily trap them and take Scorpius away.'' Hermione said and sighed deeply.

''You are right. I think that I will not send anyone yet at the Manor to see what is happening. We will wait for a while first.'' Kingsley said and Hermione nodded.

''I have to go now. We have to inform Draco and Astoria about the situation. Maybe it is best for them to return and they can stay in Italy with Severus and me.'' Hermione said and stood up

Kingsley hugged her again ''I will send you a letter immediately when I will have news about the current situation'' Kingsley said and Hermione thanked him and left.

When she arrived at her house she explained the situation to Severus, Lucius and Narcissa. The three agreed with Hermione on informing Draco and Astoria about the situation and Lucius immediately wrote a letter to his son.

Late in the evening they received an answer from Draco saying that he, Astoria and Scorpius would be the following day at the evening on Italy and that they would talk more when they would arrive at Severus and Hermione's house.

* * *

*****So, so, so? What do you think? I enjoyed writing it so I hope you enjoyed reading it! Please, pretty please, leave a review behind!**

**Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3:Asking for help

*****Hello everyone...I really don't have something to say for myself other than I am really sorry for the delay...There are times when I feel like I've lost myself and I can't do anything...And I am sorry because I am in a period like this... So, forget what I said..Let's go to the story...**

* * *

Three days later Hermione was sitting at the office in her company. She was searching for some new products she and her inner team had come up with when she heard a knock at her door. She looked up from the files and said ''Come in'' the door opened and Alexia, her secretary walked inside ''Hermione the Minister of Magic from England is asking for you.''

Hermione smiled ''Tell him to come inside and please I don't want anyone to bother us except from Severus, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco and Astoria or someone from the schools.'' Hermione said and Alexia smiled and left. Minutes later Kingsley walked inside the office and smiled at Hermione. ''Good morning Hermione'' he said and sat at the chair in front of her desk.

''I am glad you came here Kings! What news do we have?'' Hermione asked

''It seems that we were right. Those people who were at Malfoy Manor three days ago were death eaters. '' Kingsley said and Hermione nodded ''Yesterday I talked with Harry and Ron the top aurors in the department and they said that it would be better if we prepared a team with the best duelers and send them there in a week. Aurors are watching the Manor and it seems that all the death eaters are 7 to 8. However 4 of them are the base you could say. They are doing all the work with contacting other members. Harry has found that those four are contacting at least another 3 and that means that the final number of the death eaters we will have it one day before the attack.'' Kingsley continued and gave her a plan with the moves the aurors were doing.

''They are doing a fine job on this Kings. Have they said who they want to this team?'' Hermione asked and waited to hear some names

''Not all of them but they have said the inner team. Of course there would be Harry and Ron. After that they said that they wanted Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy, me and...'' Kingsley stopped and looked around the office not able to look at Hermione

Hermione raised and eyebrow ''and?'' she said clearly waiting for an answer

Kingsley finally meet her eyes and said ''you''

Hermione was taken aback from the answer. She looked at him with wide eyes ''me?''

Kingsley nodded at her and looked down ''Yeah, I was very confused myself but that's what they said''

''After all this time? After everything they said? They ask for my help?'' Hermione stood up from her chair and went and stood in front of the window.

Kingsley didn't spoke. He knew that Hermione needed time to clear her thoughts and consecrate.

Hermione closed her eyes. How dare they ask for her help when they were the ones to tell her that they didn't need her anymore? On the other hand we have fought so many battles together. This is nothing personal. I am just a good dueler. This is for the world and not only for few people. She took a deep breath. She would of course help even after all this time. She put her hand at her belly. She caressed it. She smiled at the little human inside her. She shook her head and cleared her thoughts. She turned around and said ''I will help you Kingsley''

Kingsley looked at her suddenly and nodded ''I was sure you would Hermione!'' He said and Hermione smiled

''However I don't know how I am going to tell Severus that I am going to get involved in a fight while pregnant.'' Hermione said and was horrified about his reaction.

And indeed she was right about his reaction.

''Absolutely not! Hermione you are pregnant! You can't just start to fight.'' Severus said frustrated that his wife had agreed to fight against death eaters

''Severus it's not the first time.'' Hermione said trying to reason with her husband

''It is the first time you are going to fight while pregnant.'' Severus yelled and tried to calm himself down. ''You don't have all of your magic. Some of your power protects and helps the babe. It will be too dangerous.'' Severus said and looked at her pleading with her to listen to him.

'' I will not be unprotected. Draco and Kingsley will be there as well.'' Hermione said and took few steps towards her husband.

Severus shook his hands. ''Don't think about me! Think about our children! You can't leave them Hermione. You can't leave me. I can't lose you'' Severus said and sat at the armchair. He touched his elbows to his knees and put his head to his hands.

Hermione's heart broke when she saw her husband like that. She went to him and kneeled in front of him. She put her hands to his arms ''Look at me! Severus look at me'' She whispered and he looked at her. She put her palm to his cheek and saw a tear roll down his cheek. ''My love, you are not going to lose me. I swear. I will be fine'' Hermione said and smiled at him

Severus looked at her without speaking. He took her hand in his and with his free hand he touched her cheek. ''If I lose you I don't know what is going to happen. I know that I am not going to change your decision. Just promise me that you will be careful. Swear to me that everything will be fine. If you love me, swear that you will stay safe'' Severus whispered and caressed her cheek

Hermione nodded and whispered ''I swear'' he hugged her tight and she hugged him as well

Everyone smiled at the pair. It was a beautiful sight to see! They loved each other very much.

''I hate to interrupt this wonderful moment but I have to return to the Ministry and contact Harry and Ron.'' Kingsley said and Hermione and Severus stood up. ''Draco, Hermione would it be problem for the two of you to come tomorrow at the Ministry? We have to plan everything.'' He continued

''I can, I don't have a problem.'' Hermione said and looked at Draco

''I don't have something planned for tomorrow. I can as well.'' Draco said and Kingsley nodded. ''Very well! I will see you tomorrow. Kingsley said and left

''I am very worried. What if something goes wrong?'' Astoria said and put her hands to her belly.

''Don't worry Astoria! As much as I hate to say it Potter and Weasley are two of the best aurors. Nothing is going to go wrong. We will plan our moves perfectly. And don't forget that Hermione is the best on charms. She can protect us better than anyone else.'' Draco said and kissed his wife and caressed her belly.

Suddenly an elf popped and bowed ''Miss Eileen is asking for you Mrs. Snape'' Ditzy said

Hermione smiled and nodded ''Where is she Ditzy?''

''She is at her room Miss'' Ditzy said with her head down. She was one of the oldest elves and one who was leaving with the Prince family for years. Severus had grown up in the elf's arms when Eileen, his mother couldn't properly raise him.

''Thank you Ditzy! You may go!'' Hermione said and turned to the others ''Please excuse me for a minute!'' Hermione said and looked at them

''Did something happened?'' Astoria asked

''No! She is probably alone because when Scorpius comes, he and Daniel are talking about quidditch and Eileen is always bored about that topic!'' Hermione explained to Astoria

Astoria smiled and said ''She is just like her mother!''

Hermione laughed and said ''Yes she is! Excuse me!'' she said and left

When she arrived at her daughter's bedroom, she knocked at the door and when she heard 'come in' she walked inside ''Sweetie'' she said and went and sat beside her daughter at the bed. When she saw tears at her daughter's face she got worried ''Honey what is it? Why are you crying?'' she asked her and brushed some hair from Eileen's face

Eileen sniffed and looked at her mother. She buried her head at her mother's neck and hugged her mother ''Mummy will you be okay?'' she asked and looked inside Hermione's eyes

''Of course baby! Why do you ask something like this love?'' Hermione asked her taken aback from her daughter's question.

''I was coming to find you earlier because the boys were talking about quidditch and I was bored and as I walked towards the study, I heard daddy yelling. He was worried about you and he said that what you will be doing will be very dangerous. I got very scared and I came here and started to cry. I don't want to lose you mummy.'' Eileen said and closed her eyes and sniffed again. Tears started to roll down her cheeks again.

''Oh sweetheart'' Hermione said and hugged her daughter tight. ''Mummy will be doing some work for Dan's godfather. Your daddy is worried because I have a little baby inside my belly and he is worried about my health. You know very well how your daddy is when something happens to us. There is nothing for you to be worried about! Mummy will be absolutely fine!'' Hermione said and whipped the tears from her daughter's eyes.

''Pinky swear'' Eileen said and gave Hermione her finger.

Hermione smiled ''Pinky swear'' she said and the two entwined their fingers.

Eileen sighed and gave Hermione one big hug ''I love you mummy'' she said

Hermione hugged her as well. She gave her a kiss to her head and said ''I love you too sweetie! Now go find the boys and have some fun!''

Eileen nodded and run towards her brother's room where she knew that Daniel and Scorpius would be.

* * *

*****So what do you really think? I hope you like it! If you want leave some reviews!**

**notwritten: Thnak you for your review! I hope you like this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4:First Meeting

*****Hello everyone! Have a great month! ^_^**

* * *

Severus, Hermione, Lucius and Narcissa woke up earlier than usual the next day. They were very nervous about what would happen today at the Ministry when Hermione would come across Harry and Ron. Suddenly they heard laughing and that moment Eileen run inside the kitchen out of breath. She was soon followed by Daniel and Scorpius who were both out of breath as well.

Narcissa smiled. She loved when she saw the three playing like that. ''Good morning to all of you!'' she said

''Good morning!'' The children said and smiled at her. Draco and Astoria walked inside and sat down at the chairs. Astoria was pale and a little shaken

''Astoria are you okay?'' Hermione asked and stood up from her chair and went and stood beside the woman.

''Yeah! Morning sickness! Sometimes it's killing me.'' Astoria said and put her head to her hands. Hermione caressed the younger woman's back in a comforting way and Astoria smiled at her ''Thanks Mione! You are helping me a lot right now'' she said and Hermione smiled

''You should have said something! I could have helped! What Potion's Master am I?'' Severus said and stood up

''Where are you going?'' Lucius asked and looked at his friend

''I am going to retrieve a potion for Astoria. Hermione didn't have any morning sickness after taking the potion.'' He said and left.

When he returned he handed Astoria the vial and she drunk it. ''It taste awful'' Astoria said and Hermione nodded and patted her back.

That moment Snitch appeared and said ''It is time for young Mr. Snape and Miss Snape to go their school.''

Eileen and Daniel stood up and walked to their parents and kissed their cheeks ''Have a wonderful day at school'' Hermione said and kissed her children.

''Be careful. We love you!'' Severus said and the children said goodbye to everyone and left with Snitch.

Hermione looked the watch at her hands and gasped ''Oh look at the time. Draco we have to get going as well'' she said and Draco nodded and stood up.

''Be careful and if you feel for one moment uncomfortable there come back home immediately.'' Severus said and kissed Hermione

''Don't worry love'' Hermione said and kissed him back

Draco kissed his wife and Scorpius and said ''I will see you later''

''Be careful Draco'' Astoria said and Draco kissed her. When they pulled apart, he and Hermione walked out of the kitchen and towards the fireplace outside of the house.

When they arrived at the Ministry three hours later they walked side by side towards Kingsley's office. When they arrived they could hear voices from inside. Hermione and Draco stopped. Draco put his hand to her shoulder and said ''You okay?''

Hermione looked at him and nodded ''I think so. It just feels so strange to see them after nine years.'' She said and took a deep breath

''I know Mione but you can do this! They should be ashamed not you.'' Draco said and that comforted Hermione.

''Hey you two wait up'' someone called from behind them. Hermione and Draco looked behind them and saw Blaise and Theo.

''Blaise, Theo'' Hermione said and each boy hugged her.

Blaise twirled her around. ''Holy shit, you still don't weigh anything.'' He said when he put her back down.

''Don't swear Blaise! It's good to see you too'' Hermione said and Theo laughed

''You will never change Mione'' Theo said. Hermione laughed and kissed his cheeks.

''Let's go inside now. Do you know how Potter and Wesley will act when they will see you hanging around with three Slytherins?'' Blaise asked and Hermione chuckled

''And they don't even know that you are married to Severus Snape'' Draco said and at this the four laughed

''Okay enough'' Hermione said and knocked at the door. Kingsley called enter and the opened the door and walked inside. The four of them stopped once inside the office.

Harry and Ron didn't look immediately at them but when they did they stood up in shock.

Hermione didn't pay them any attention. It was more easily than what she thought at the start. ''Good morning Kings'' She said

Ron looked at her and went to say something but Harry stopped him.

''Good morning to the four of you! Draco, Hermione I hope your trip was safe'' Kingsley said and motioned for the four to sit down. Hermione sat but Draco, Blaise and Theo stayed around her like guards. Kingsley sat down and said ''Harry why don't you tell us what you wanted to say?''

Harry looked around him. His eyes fell upon Hermione. He had to admit that even after what he had said and thought back then when he and Ron stopped talking to Hermione, he missed her terribly. Even after few months of their separating he had started to ask Kingsley about her knowing that he and Hermione were friends. However Kingsley never told him anything. And not only that but Hermione disappeared months later and no one knew where she was. He shook his head and saw everyone looking at him. He cleared his throat and said ''As you know it has come to our attention that few death eaters are trying to make again an army. Their current base is at the Malfoy Manor. The plan is to lure them inside a trap. That's why we needed the best duelers. Malfoy you were always an amazing duelist and I have heard quite a bit things about you. The same goes for you Zabini and you Nott. Hermione, well Hermione was always amazing on using her wand.'' He cleared his throat again and continued ''We know that they are probably going to try and contact your father and yourself Malfoy. We haven't come in contact yet with Snape but they will probably go after him as well. Basically if you know where Snape is, we would like a lot if you could tell us.'' Harry said and looked at Draco

''I will talk personally with Severus and I will tell him to be careful Potter. No need to contact him yourself. I assure you that he wouldn't like to see you at all.'' Draco said and Harry nodded

''And who told you Malfoy that we would like to see you. We are here for business. If you Slytherins can't understand what business is I would advise you to shut your mouth'' Ron snapped at Draco and glared at him before Harry could stop him.

''I know very well what business is Weasley. And I am not taking orders and advises from people like you.'' Draco said and Ron pulled out his wand

However before he could say something Hermione had pointed her wand at his face. ''You should choose your actions better Ron. Before someone get hurts. This is enough. You are in no place to talk like that. You were the ones who asked for our help.'' Hermione said and Harry looked ashamed. Ron however didn't care for what Hermione said and just raised his eyebrow. However Harry stopped him from talking ''Ron please stop.''

Kingsley cleared his throat, took a breath and asked ''Do you need to tell us something else Harry?''

''Only that we need to discuss the plan in two days! Hermione, Malfoy, Zabini, Nott, you, Ron and I will be the team who will attack. There will be another 10 people for back up if needed. Will it be a problem to come here in two days?'' Harry said and looked at Draco and Hermione

Hermione looked at Draco and he shook his head ''No there will be no problem. We will talk then. Goodbye'' Hermione said and walked out of the door followed by Draco, Blaise and Theo.

''That went well'' Theo said and Hermione chuckled.

''It went sure better that what I thought'' Hermione said and Draco nodded

''Are you up for some coffee?'' Blaise asked

Hermione nodded ''Yes I have missed Diagon Alley.'' She said and Draco nodded as well

''Let's go then'' Theo said and the four friends walked around Diagon Alley for awhile until they found a quiet place to sit and enjoy their coffee.

When Draco and Hermione went back to Italy everyone asked them what had happened and what in the world they were going to do. Draco and Hermione explained that the plan would be formed in two days and that until then they didn't have any idea of how things were going.

* * *

*****So what do you think? Thank you all who reviewed!**

**Belieber Twihard: I hope you liked the chapter! **

**Cloelius Princess: Hope you like the chapter! Thank you for your review!**


	5. Chapter 5:Severus and Hermione

*****Chapter RATED M**** Hello everyone again!**

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke up feeling fresh and relaxed. She looked at the clock at her bedside and saw that it was 9 o'clock. She stood up with hurry because she was late for her work. Suddenly the door to the bedroom opened and Severus walked inside with a tray in his hands. ''Good morning love'' he said and smiled. He put the tray to the bed and walked around the bed and towards his wife. He wrapped his arms around her and started to kiss her neck.

''Mmmm good morning love'' Hermione said and closed her eyes at her husband's touch.

When he started to rub her hips Hermione stopped him ''Severus I have to go to work, its 9 o'clock already. They will be worried.'' She said but moaned at the feeling of her husband rubbing against her.

Severus moved down and placed kisses at her cleavage. He licked every spot he kissed and smiled when he heard his wife respond to his touch. He shook his head and said ''I called Alexia and told her that you were very tired and you would be staying at home today.''

Hermione moaned again when Severus moved his hand to her chest and started to rub her. ''Severus'' she moaned and Severus took her to his arms and put her to the bed. He placed his body upon her and kissed her neck again and sucked softly her earlobe.

Hermione moved her hand and started to rub her husband's waist and rubbed her hips to his. When he groaned she smiled and captured his lips and kissed him passionately. When they broke the kiss both of them was breathless. ''I want you'' Hermione moaned and unzip his pants.

Before she could remove his pants thought he stopped her and kissed her lovingly to her lips. ''I want to make love to you'' he whispered and Hermione smiled against his lips and when Severus started to suck the places where he placed soft kisses few minutes ago she let her head to fall behind and closed her eyes to enjoy their love making.

Severus kissed her stomach where their babe was waiting for over 7 months to be born. He smiled when he heard his wife hiss in pleasure and lick every spot he knew would make Hermione very happy. He licked and sucked every palce of her for a while and then with her help he removed their clothes and sloely he slipped in her.

When Hermione felt him inside her she moaned and Severus found that moment to kiss her deeply. They made love for a while until both of them came.

Few hours later the two of them stood up after falling asleep exhausted. They dressed, ate breakfast at their personal mini living room and then went down to their study. Severus as usual sat at his chair behind the desk while Hermione sat at the armchair in front of the fireplace.

Suddenly after awhile of silence Severus said. ''Don't arrange anything for tonight Hermione. It is our night.'' Severus said and smirked.

Hermione raised her eyebrow and stood up from the armchair and went and sat at her husband's laps.

''What do you have in mind Mr. Snape?'' Hermione asked and kissed his lips slightly

''For me to know and for you wait until tonight to find out'' Severus said and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

Suddenly a knock at the door was heard and when Hermione called enter Lucius and Narcissa walked inside. ''Good morning Lucius, Cissa'' Hermione said and stood up from Severus laps and went around the desk and sat with Narcissa at the armchairs while Severus and Lucius sat at the table. Hermione and Narcissa talked about the new charms Hermione was working on while Severus and Lucius were talking about some potions.

Suddenly the topic between the two women changed and Narcissa asked ''Do you know the sex of the baby?''

Hermione smiled and shook her head ''Not yet. We will go next week to see how the baby is going and we will probably find the sex as well. Cissa, even after Daniel and Eileen I am still afraid for the labor. What if I don't do something right and I hurt the baby?'' Hermione said and looked at her hands

Narcissa put her hands upon Hermione's and smiled ''You are a very good mother Hermione! You will see that everything will go absolutely fine. You were amazing with giving birth to both Daniel and Eileen. What makes you think that this time something will go wrong? Nothing will go wrong! I promise!'' she said

Hermione smiled at her and closed her eyes and took a deep breath. ''Thank you Cissa'' she said and Narcissa nodded.

Later that night, Hermione was getting ready at the bedroom when Severus walked out of the bathroom and walked towards the other end of the bedroom where he had put his tie.

Hermione turned around and kissed her husband when he stood behind her. ''You look dashing'' he said and Hermione smiled.

''Thank you love'' Hermione said and looked at him ''You look amazing!'' Hermione said

''Turn around'' Severus sais and Hermione obeyed. He took from the table beside them a box and opened it. He pulled a very beautiful gold necklace with a dragon. He put it around her neck. ''This is for you. It will always protect you from curses and from danger. If you ever touch it and you wish to come to me then you will come. It's in a way as a portkey which lead to me.'' Severus explained and caressed her exposed neck and cleavage with his fingers. Hermione closed her eyes and said ''Thank you Severus. It's beautiful''

Severus smiled and said ''Ready to go Mrs. Snape?'' he asked and Hermione smiled

''For you, I am always ready Mr. Snape'' She said and Severus kissed the back of her hand and the two walked out of their room and down the stairs which were leading towards the main entrance of the house. There they found Narcissa and Lucius. ''If you need something contact us immediately'' Hermione said and Narcissa smiled.

''Will you stop worrying? Go have some fun you two'' Narcissa said and with a final goodbye Severus and Hermione left for their destination.

The two of them went to one of the most amazing restaurants in Italy. After they ate Severus aparrated them to the place where he had asked her to marry him.

Hermione sat at the grass and Severus sat beside her.

''Do you remember that day all those years ago? Thank you for giving me that change then Hermione.'' Severus said and kissed the back of her hand

''Thank you for helping me become who I am today Severus'' Hermione said and leaned down and the two kissed

''I love you so much! I don't want to lose! I can't lose you'' Severus said and hugged her tight

''I will never leave you! Never Severus!''Hermione said and hugged him as well.

Suddenly a very beautiful melody start to play. Severus stood, took a few steps back and bowed ''My lady may I have this dance?'' He asked and smiled

Hermione smiled and took the offered hand and the two started to dance around the sand.

When they were finally tired they returned back to their house and saw that everyone was asleep and so they couple retired to their bedrooms with big smiles.

* * *

*****So what do you think? Did you liked it?**

SereniteRose: You are so great! Thank you so much for your review and thank you for reading this story! Thank you! I am feeling okay now...I was never the person who could get ill but because the surgery I did recently my health system is a little down and that means that I am not very strong against viruses...but now I am okay!Thank you for asking! ^_^ Hope to see more reviews from you soon! And I really hope you like the chapter!


	6. Chapter 6:Keeping secrets

*****Hello everyone again! I am back with a new chapter! Hope you like it!**

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke up once again without her husband by her side. She stood up and went to the bathroom and took her morning shower. After that she pulled out of her wardrobe a suit for the day and dressed. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and called one of the house elves. With a pop the elf appeared and bowed ''How can Ditzy help Miss Hermione?'' the elf said

Hermione smiled and said ''Ditzy do you know where Severus is?''

Ditzy nodded and said ''Master Snape is at his private study with Mister Malfoy Sr. and they are talking.''

Hermione was taken aback but didn't say anything about it ''Okay Ditzy. Please go and see if Daniel, Eileen and Scorpius have wake up and if they are dressed. And if they are not please help them and send them to the kitchen for breakfast! I will be there!'' Hermione said and Ditzy bowed and left.

Hermione walked downstairs and saw Astoria sitting at the table. ''Good morning Astoria'' she said and smiled

Astoria looked at her and she too smiled ''Good morning Hermione!''

''How are you today? Where is Draco?'' Hermione said sat down and took a sip from her coffee.

''He said that he had some work to do and when I asked an elf it said that he was at Severus study talking with him and Lucius.'' Astoria said and Hermione nodded

She didn't like all those talks. She knew that something bad had happened. She was more scared that Severus hadn't said anything. She took another sip and just let her thoughts run around the possibilities of what might have happened.

Few minutes later three voices were heard around the Snape Manor. Eileen run to her mother and hugged her tight ''Morning mummy! How is the little one inside you?'' she asked

''Good morning sweetie! We are both absolutely fine!'' Hermione said and kissed her daughter's cheek.

Daniel looked at his mum and said ''Morning mum''

Hermione smiled ''Good morning my dear'' After that Daniel as the gentleman he was he went and kissed Astoria's hand and asked ''Miss Astoria how is your baby and you?''

Astoria smiled at him and said ''We are both fine! Thank you very much!''

Scorpius looked at his mum and kissed her cheek ''Morning'' he said

''Good morning Scorpius'' Astoria said and the three children started to eat.

Suddenly Hermione felt a pain in her womb but acted like nothing had happened. She knew what it was. Her worry over things made her pregnancy harder. She closed her eyes for a few seconds while taking a sip from her coffee and images from the abortion she had before Eileen came into her mind. She opened her eyes immediately and tried to calm down. She shook her head and smiled at something Eileen said.

Severus paced around his office. ''I don't want Hermione to worry. I don't want her to know anything.'' He said and his worry was carved to his face.

''Hermione will not know anything. We promise. We are not going to say anything'' Draco said after looking over his father. The three men inside the room held Hermione dear inside their hearts. Draco felt her like sister, Lucius felt her like daughter and Severus loved her far too much.

''If she is worried it might happen what had happened all those years ago. And I know Hermione and I know that she will not handle it.'' Severus said and looked inside the fire.

''We know Severus and that's why none of us will tell anything to Hermione.'' Lucius said and Severus nodded

''However, I think that Kingsley at least must know that death eaters asked you and father to join them. We have to decide what to do together.'' Draco said and looked at both Severus and Lucius

''We will talk to Kingsley and I wall talk to some friends of mine. I want the best protection over my children.'' Severus said and both Draco and Lucius nodded.

After that Severus went to the fireplace and called Kingsley and started to say to him what had happened. Kingsley said that Harry and Ron must learn what had happened because they are the heads of the aurors department and that he would his best for Hermione to not know anything.

Kingsley informed Harry and Ron and asked them to not say anything. However Harry and Ron had other plans.

''What do you think we should do Ron?'' Harry asked when Kingsley left from their office

''What do you mean?'' Ron asked his friend and raised his eyebrow

''I am talking about telling Hermione the truth. We may not talk anymore but I certainly missed her and I don't want her to nto know the truth.'' Harry said and looked around the office

''Do whatever you want Harry. Don't really care to say the truth.'' Ron said an at behind left from the office.

Harry sat back at his chair and closed his eyes. He thought about Hermione and how she would act if he told her the truth. He thought that she wouldn't believe him but it was the truth and he couldn't just stay behind and not tell her what it was happening in her family. Yeah okay he was shocked to find that she had married Severus Snape but he didn't have any say to all this. He had chosen to follow Ginny and Ron when they wanted to stop being friends with Hermione and he had talk very badly for her because he didn't want to lose Ginny but he regretted dearly. It was the worst choice he had ever made.

He didn't realize that the time had passed when he saw Ron enter an be followed by Theo and Blaise. He stood up and said ''Good morning''

Theo raised his eyebrow and said ''Potter''

Blaise sat at one of the chairs and said ''Good morning. How are things going? Did you find anything new?''

''Not a lot of things! We decided what to do thought. Let's wait for the others and we will talk'' Harry said and Blaise nodded

Half an hour later Hermione and Draco walked inside the Ministry for the second time at the same week. This time however they went to Harry's and Ron's office at the auror department. When they arrived they knocked the door and entered. They found Theo and Blaise already there. ''Good morning'' Hermione said and smiled at Theo and Blaise.

''Good morning'' Harry said with enthusiasm. Hermione raised her eyebrow but didn't say anything. He cleared his throat and said ''Kingsley won't come. He has a very serious meeting. He asked me to tell him the plan later and he has already agreed to the planning.'' Harry continued and everyone nodded

''Alright! Start explaining.'' Draco said and Harry nodded

''First of all we thought about the trap. Their plan is to trap you by taking your son away. That means that we have to stick to this.'' Harry said and looked at everyone.

However before he could say something else Draco stood up ''What do you mean stick to this. I am not going to use my son as a trap Potter. Never'' He said and glared at Harry. Hermione touched his arm and he nodded and sat back down.

''I didn't mean to use your son Malfoy. We will have to use something else but this is the best plan. Someone will take a small dose of polyjuice and become your son. The two of you will go inside together and when they attack to take Scorpius away, we will attack them from behind and they will be taken aback. With this way we will be in place to capture them.'' Harry explained and looked hopeful.

''Whom are you going to send as Scorpius?'' Hermione asked Harry and tried to think about who the person could be.

''We thought about giving Nott the polyjuice. What do you think Nott?'' Harry said and looked at him

''Fine with me.'' Theo said and Harry nodded.

''Great. Now that's settled we will have to talk about the places and when the attack will take place.'' Harry said and started to explain how the plan was going to work.

When Harry stopped Hermione spoke ''So that means that Draco and Theo will go together first inside and when the death eaters appear Blaise you and I will appear and fight them and Ron, Kingsley will appear few minutes later. Okay I got it.'' Hermione said and Harry smiled

''Yes that's exactly the plan'' Harry said and smiled

''And when do we do all this?''Theo asked and the same time he raised his eyebrow.

''In three days. At Monday.'' Harry said and looked around and everyone nodded

''If that's all then we will going and we will come at Monday morning here again to start our mission'' Draco said and stood up.

''Yes that is all'' Harry said and everyone nodded

''Let's go then'' Ron said and left first before anyone else.

''Such hurry'' Theo said and he walked out followed by Draco and Blaise.

''Good day'' Hermione said and stood up and to follow the others

Harry stood up and said ''Hermione please wait a minute.''

Hermione turned around and looked at him ''What is it? I thought you said that we have finished.'' She said and looked at him

''I need to tell you something which concern you'' Harry said and took a deep breath

''What do you possible have to tell me that concerns me?'' Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

''It concerns you because I am going to tell you something about a secret your husband, Lucius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy keep from you'' Harry said and Hermione looked at him while holding her breath.

* * *

*****So what do you think? I hope you like it!Leave some reviews maybe?**

**SereniteRose: Thank you so much again for your review! You are great! I hope this chapter is good...**


	7. Chapter 7:No more a secret

*****Hello everyone!**

* * *

''What do you mean?'' Hermione asked getting angrier

''This morning Snape and the Malfoys informed Kingsley that the death eaters had come in contact with them.'' Harry said and decided that he would say her the truth whatever happened

''You are lying'' Hermione said and looked at Harry feeling hurt and dizzy.

''I am not Hermione. The death eaters send a letter to Snape and to Malfoy asking them to join them at their team. They even asked Snape to become their Master.'' Harry said and walked around from his desk.

''Why are you doing this? What are you trying to do?'' Hermione said felling the tears ready to leave her eyes.

''I am trying to tell you the truth. I don't want you to be out of the scene when people blackmail your husband that they will hurt your children'' Harry said and Hermione gasped and the bag she was holding fell from her hands. Tears fell from her eyes and her hand went to her belly immediately.

''Please, please tell me that you are lying'' Hermione said and didn't stop the tears at all from falling.

''I am sorry for the pain I caused you Hermione but you had to know the truth'' Harry said and moved towards her. He could see that she was trembling and he wanted to make sure that if she was going to fall, he would catch her.

Hermione closed her eyes and took few deep breaths. She looked at him and then she knew that he wasn't telling lies. After all in the morning Severus, Lucius and Draco were talking at Severus study. That made her angrier. How could they not tell her that someone was going to hurt her children? How could they not tell her that the death eaters had contact them? She looked at Harry and said ''Thank you'' and left. When she walked outside she saw Draco talking with Theo and Blaise and the nerves came back to her.

''Are you ready to go back? What did Potter wanted?'' Draco said and walked towards her after Theo and Blaise left but when he went to touch her shoulder she moved away ''What's wrong Mione?'' he asked

''You are a liar. That's what is wrong'' Hermione said and walked towards one of the fireplaces. Draco followed her and a little later they finally arrived at the Snape Manor.

Draco was just following Hermione without talking. He was sad and he couldn't even look her. She told him that Harry had told her that the death eaters had come into contact with them and that they hadn't say anything to her.

When they walked inside the house an elf appeared and bowed to Hermione ''Miss Hermione, what can I do for you?'' the elf asked

''Is Severus and Lucius here Ditzy?'' Hermione asked and took a deep breath

''Yes Miss. They are at your common study with Mr. Malfoy's wife.'' Ditzy said and bowed

''Thank you Ditzy! You may go!'' Hermione said and looked at Draco and walked towards the study. When she opened the door she saw Lucius and Severus sitting at the desk near the big selves and Narcissa sitting by the fire.

When they saw Draco and Hermione walking inside they stood up and Severus saw that she had cried ''Hermione what happened?'' he asked her

Hermione glared at him. ''Maybe I should ask you the same thing my dear husband'' Hermione said and glared at Lucius as well.

''What do you mean Hermione?'' Severus asked and walked towards her and when he went to touch her she moved away and said ''Don't you dare touch me''

Severus was taken aback and said ''Hermione, love what happened?''

''You ask me what happened? You know what happened. You always said to me that the secrets never stay secrets for a long time.'' Hermione said with a harsh tone and Severus looked at Draco.

Draco took a deep breath and said ''She knows everything. Potter told her everything''

Severus closed his eyes and turned around and walked towards his desk. He didn't know what to say to her. Whatever she said she would be right that moment.

''What happened?''Narcissa asked and stood up and went and stood by Hermione

''Severus and Lucius this morning came into contact with the death eaters by a letter one of them send to Severus and Lucius.'' Hermione said and looked at Severus and Lucius.

Narcissa gasped and looked at Lucius ''Why didn't you say something?'' she asked him

''Because we had agreed to not say anything'' Lucius said

''You agreed? How dare you when some people are blackmailing you that they will do something to our children? How dare you decide what to do without asking me? We are talking about our children?'' Hermione yelled to Severus.

''Hermione, love please relax! Don't stress yourself. I didn't want to tell you something because I don't want you to get worried. I can handle it'' Severus said and walked towards her

''Severus I am not a little child. We are talking about our children here. I will die if something happens to them. You had no right to keep it from me Severus.'' Hermione said and again she felt dizzy.

''Hermione please understand. I can't hurt you more.'' Severus said and looked at her

''Hurt me? Hurt me? We are talking about our children! We are talking about someone trying to hurt our children. I CAN'T RISK THEIR LIVES FOR-''Hermione stopped and cried out in pain and kneeled down

''HERMIONE'' Severus yelled and run towards her. Narcissa went to run to her but Lucius who were near her stopped her and Draco before they could move. ''Love what's wrong?'' Severus asked

Hermione started to cry ''Severus it hurts'' She yelled

''Hush love, tell me where it hurts'' Severus said and stroked her hair

''My womb Severus'' Hermione said and tried to calm down

''It's okay love, it's okay! Take deep breaths'' Severus yelled and took her into his arms and put her to one of the couches ''Narcissa come here'' he yelled and Narcissa run towards them and kneeled in front of Hermione.

''Sweetie, tell me where you are exactly hurting'' Narcissa said and caressed Hermione's hair

Hermione put her hand to her womb and said ''Here Narcissa. Please stop the pain. Please my baby'' Hermione yelled and held tight Narcissa's hand.

''It's okay. Let me see what the problem is!'' Narcissa said and cast spells to see what is wrong with the baby.

''Narcissa she is bleeding'' Severus suddenly said

''MY BABY'' Hermione cried out

Narcissa kissed her head and said ''Calm down sweetie! The baby is fine! I swear! It's alright! It's normal because of the stress''

Hermione looked at Narcissa's eyes and when she saw that she was telling the truth she nodded and tried to calm down.

Narcissa sighed deeply when Hermione finally calmed down.

''I am going to make you sleep for awhile because you have to calm down and relax'' Narcissa said and Hermione nodded. She looked at Severus and offered her hand to him. Severus rushed towards her an took her hand an kissed the back and kneeled beside her and kissed her head

Hermione caressed his cheeks with her other hand and said ''Please forgive me. I was just worried''

Severus smiled and kissed her lips lovingly. ''Sleep and relax! I love you my sweetheart!''Severus said and Hermione nodded and Narcissa waved her wand and Hermione was soon asleep. Severus took her in his arms and he walked her to their room and put her down to sleep. He laid beside her and stroked her hair until she woke up hours later.

* * *

*****So what do you think? I hope you like it! Leave some reviews maybe?**

**SereniteRose : Thank you so much for your review! I feel great when I see your reviews!**

**notwritten : Thank you for your review! I hope you like this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8:Malfoy Manor

*****I am really sorry for not updating earlier but studies and other things came to my life and I didn't have much time! Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

Monday came and found Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ron, Blaise and Theo at the auror department getting ready for the attack. Hermione took a deep breath and the words Severus had said came back to her 'Be safe! Think of me and of our children.' She opened her eyes and looked at the faces around her. She knew that they were great. All of them had an amazing power inside of them.

''I have the hair here'' Draco said and handed to Harry some of Scorpius head

''Good. The potion will last only for 20 minutes. It is made differently.'' Harry said and looked around him. When everyone nodded he said ''You all remember how we go inside?'' they nodded and he said ''Great. We are waiting few more people and we are going at the Manor''

''You don't need to come. They will find someone else if you are not okay'' Draco said when he saw that Hermione was pale.

Hermione shook her head ''I am fine Draco. Don't worry about me. I can do this.'' Hermione said and Draco nodded and squeezed her hand.

Suddenly the door to the office opened and Kingsley walked inside with five more people whom Hermione didn't know.

''We are ready. Let's go'' Ron said and everyone aparrated few meters away from the Manor. Theo drunk the potion and became Scorpius. Draco and Theo nodded to Harry and walked inside. Harry, Hermione and Blaise followed close behind with Ron, Kingsley and some other aurors some meters away from them. The other four aurors started to followed when they couldn't see the others.

Draco and Theo walked inside the Manor quietly. Suddenly a spell was fired towards Draco but he deflected and look from where it came.

''Hello Malfoy'' Someone said and Draco looked at him and moved in front of Theo.

''What are you doing here?'' Draco asked with venom in his voice

''It seems that you and your parents don't talk Draco. If you had talk then they would have told you to not return to England and to the Manor because the death eaters would be there to catch you.'' Another death eater said and appeared

''No we don't talk that much'' Draco said and pulled out his wand

''Don't worry Malfoy. We are not here to hurt you. We want you, your father and Severus to join us. If you don't then your son will pay the prize.'' One of the death eaters said

''You will not touch my son Dolohov.'' Draco said and glared at the death eaters.

''Don't be so sure Malfoy'' Another one said and came out with 3 more death eaters from Draco's right side.

''I am sure Goyle'' Draco said but then one of the death eaters Draco didn't recognize said a curse towards him and hit Draco at his chest.

When Hermione saw it went to move but Harry grabbed her arm and shook his head. Hermione glared at him but did as she was told

Draco groaned but managed to stand up.

''I want to ask you something Malfoy. Is it truth that Severus married Potter's mudblood?'' Dolohov asked with disgust.

''Don't you dare use that word again.'' Draco yelled angry

''What's up Draco? Are you in love with her? I can't say that I don't understand you. I saw her one day at Diagon Alley. She is indeed beautiful. I would take her for myself if she wasn't a mudblood. She would make a beautiful slave. Don't you think?'' Dolohov said and smirked while the other death eaters laughed

Draco glared at him while he was trying to control himself from killing him.

Hermione paled and automatically her hand went to her belly. Both Harry and Blaise looked at her but didn't say anything.

''Shut your mouth Dolohov'' Draco said and glared once again

''That's it Malfoy. I am not used to be ordered by some kid.'' Dolohov said and send the cruciatus curse at Draco.

Hermione turned to Harry ''Give the order. NOW'' She whispered and Harry nodded and put the tip of his wand to his neck and yelled ''ATTACK'' and the members of the light immediately appeared and started to fight the death eaters.

Hermione send a curse to Dolohov and throw him at the wall. She run to Draco and helped him up. Draco coughed and stood up. ''You are okay? Hermione asked

''Yes don't worry'' Draco said and Hermione nodded. That moment Theo started to change back and soon he was standing with his wand out ready to fight. ''Let's do it'' Draco said and the three of them went to help their partners.

''I will kill you Potter'' Someone yelled and send the killing curse towards Harry.

''Don't make me laugh.'' Harry yelled and disarmed the death eater and petrified him.

''Kill them'' Dolohov yelled and send a curse towards Hermione.

She deflected it and smirked. She send one back and yelled ''I am not a 16 years old girl anymore Dolohov''

''I know that mudblood.'' He said and his look fell for a minute towards Draco. Something that Hermione saw. He looked at her again and send one of his curse. When Hermione deflected it she saw Dolohov send the same curse at Draco who had kneel because a curse had hit him. ''DRACO'' She yelled and Draco saw the curse but knew that he couldn't deflected it. Suddenly Harry appeared and shaved Draco by deflecting the curse. Hermione and Draco sighed. Dolohov yelled and send the same curse at Hermione. However Hermione saw it the last minute and she was thrown at the wall.

''HERMIONE'' Draco and Harry yelled.

Draco glared at Dolohov and with all his powers he yelled ''You will never touch my friend again. AVADA KEDAVRA'' and Dolohov fell to the floor dead with his eyes open in shock.

Draco and Harry run to Hermione. Draco kneeled beside her and took her face to his hands. He shook her ''Hermione, come on Mione, talk to me'' he said and caressed her face ''Potter go help the others'' Draco said and glared at him. Harry looked at the floor and nodded and went to help Ron

Hermione groaned and opened her eyes. ''Draco'' she whispered

Draco sighed in relief ''I am so glad you are okay. Can you stand?'' He asked her

Hermione nodded and he helped her. They were joined soon by Blaise and Theo who run to see if Hermione was okay.

''Hermione are you okay?' Theo asked and Hermione nodded and patted Theo at his shoulder and hugged him. After that she hugged Blaise and said ''I am so glad you are okay''

They were soon joined by Kingsley, Harry and Ron. ''They are ready to be transferred to Azkaban. Two of them died thought. Those two were Dolohov and Goyle. The last fell from the stairs. Are you okay Hermione?'' Harry said and looked at her

''I am fine no need to worry. Are you sure that those are all the death eaters?'' Hermione said and looked at Kingsley, Harry and Ron.

Harry nodded and Kingsley said ''The auror who was watching them said that all of them were 8. And we have 8 people so yes we have them all.''

Hermione looked worried but didn't say anything. She answered to something Theo told her until they would be ready to go. Suddenly she heard a noise and looked around and then she saw someone aiming his wand at Ron.

''RON'' She yelled when the curse left their enemy's wand. Ron turned around and saw the spell coming and he knew that he wouldn't be quick enough to deflect it. However at the last minute Hermione shoved him away and she fell upon him. The others pulled out their wands and petrified the death eater. Draco run to Hermione and helped her up. ''You okay?'' He asked her

Hermione looked at him and smiled ''Yeah'' she looked at Ron and the scene from the old Manor when they were prisoners all those years ago, came back to her mind. She shook her head and turned her attention back to present.

Harry helped Ron up ''Alright there mate?'' he asked him

Ron who was looking at Hermione with regret said ''Yeah everything is fine''

''Search the house for remaining death eaters'' Kingsley order the five aurors. ''As for us, let's go back to the Ministry.

When they arrived at Kingsley's office they came face to face with Severus and Lucius.

When Severus saw that Hermione was okay sighed in relief and Lucius did the same for Draco.

When Hermione saw Severus she said ''Severus'' and run to him and hugged him. Severus hugged her tight and kissed her head ''Thank Merlin you are okay'' he whispered

Lucius looked at the two of them and smiled. Draco walked to him and Lucius hugged him ''I am glad you are okay son''

Draco smiled at him and said ''Thank you father'' After that Lucius hugged Hermione and Severus patted Draco's back.

''So what happened?'' Severus asked and put his arm around Hermione's waist

''We captured them all. However some aurors have stayed behind to see if there are more death eaters in hiding inside the Manor. We presume that in a week or so you can return to your house Lucius. We have to put some things back to their places first. The main halls and some rooms have some damage.'' Kingsley explained

''Don't you worry Kingsley. The damage will repaired by me. No need to spend money on my house.'' Lucius said and Harry and Ron widen their eyes however they didn't say anything.

''Thank you'' Kingsley said and nodded.

''You don't need us more, do you?'' Severus asked and looked around

''No we don't. You can leave. I will come in Friday to see my godson and stay for a few days if you don't mind.'' Kingsley said and smiled

''Not at all Kings, you are always welcome in the Manor.'' Hermione said and hugged him.

''Let's go then'' Severus said and opened the door to leave. He was followed by Lucius and Hermione and Draco.

''Hermione'' Ron said and Hermione turned around ''Can I talk to you for a minute?'' he asked

Hermione turned to her husband and said 'Can you please wait for me?'' Severus nodded and then Hermione turned to Kingsley ''Kingsley can you leave us for a minute? ''he too nodded and left the office and closed the door behind him. ''What is it?'' she asked

''I wanted to thank you for saving my life today.'' Ron said and looked at her

''You are welcome. Something else?'' she said and looked at both guys

''Is there any way that we can you know start again?''Harry asked and looked hopefully and hurt

Hermione looked at him and said ''No. You have your lives and I have mine. You don't have a place for me and I don't have a place for you. Goodbye'' Hermione said and left them there shocked and hurt.

Few hours later the Severus, Hermione, Lucius and Draco arrived back at the Manor and said everything to Narcissa and Astoria. They agreed that Lucius and Narcissa and Draco and Astoria would stay for a few more days because Kingsley would come and they could have fun without worrying about death eaters.

That night, when Severus and Hermione lay to the bed, Severus wrapped his arm around her waist and said ''What did they want?'' Hermione looked at him and said ''To thank me for saving Ron's life.'' She kissed him and he kissed her back ''I love you'' she said

Severus smiled and kissed her head while stroking her head ''I love you'' he said and the two fell asleep with smiled on their faces.

* * *

_**3 THE END 3  
**_

* * *

*****So what do you think for this mini fanfic story? Was it good or not? I really hope you enjoyed it!**

*****Thanks to all of you for following and for loving this story! You are all special in you own unique way!**

*****Thanks to all of you amazing writers and readers for reviewing in this story and for making me believe in myself!**

* * *

**SereniteRose:Thank you again! You are lovely!**

**notwritten: Thank you dear!**

**sweett90049: You are great! Thank you!**


End file.
